


At the computer room

by jellytheotter



Series: Anonymity [1]
Category: Tumblr (Fandom), Tumblr Anons
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr anons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytheotter/pseuds/jellytheotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater's just minding his own business trolling random blogs on tumblr. But it's been a while since Creepy's wrapped his tentacles around him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the computer room

“Wha- Fuck!” Hater jumped in his seat. He really hated it when Creepy would stand behind him and just watch as he left random hate messages on different blogs. It was just so… well, creepy. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop doing that you asshole!?”  
  
The blank emptiness of Creepy’s face split where his mouth would be, forming a gruesome sort of Cheshire grin. He leaned in close to Hater’s ear.  
  
“What’s wrong my lovely? Too busy making people hate themselves and you? Be careful, I might just have to find another use for that smart little mouth of yours.” His warm, heavy breath against his ear sent shivers down Hater’s body. All the way down there. He hated it when the tentacled assbutt lived up to his name, but fuck if it didn’t turn him on.  
  
“F-fuck off! I’m busy. Don’t you have an innocent blog to creep on?”  
  
“Not really. I found satisfaction enough for today in my work. I just finished asking a quite adorable little loli if she would rather be fucked by a large goat or her deceased father.”  
  
“oh gross! You sick freak.” Hater pushed at the taller man but just ended up making his computer chair swivel.  
  
“Why I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me all week” Another stomach churning grin.  
  
Hater, catching himself on the edge of his desk and turned the chair so they’d be facing each other, glared at the man. “Shut up! Just leave me alone!” but they both knew that that was the last thing Hater wanted him to do, now that he was distracted from his trolling. He stared up at Creepy, hoping he wouldn’t figure out how desperate he was. They haven’t gotten a chance to be alone together since Beiber got arrested. They’ve been too busy making Tumblr a dark and disturbing place. It’s been getting a bit too much good news.  
  
“Are you sure?” Creepy leaned down, wrapping his tentacles along the armrests of Hater’s chair, making him gulp. “Because I could swear that that’s not just your iphone stuffed down the front of your pants.” Hater could feel something slithering up his right thigh, but didn’t dare look down.  
  
“W-what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He’s sweating now. He glanced across the room where Cute and Loud were working together for some socially awkward artist blog. “There are people.” He hissed.  
  
“And?” The black suit leaned forward as his tongue slithered out of the void in his face, and licked up the angry little man’s jaw, all the way up to his ear. And this too, left Hater feeling a warmth shoot down to his front pants area, where the black slithering thing was now rubbing in earnest.  
  
“Nngh…” Hater couldn’t help it, losing himself in Creepy’s persistent ministrations. As much as he “hated” the guy, he had missed the way he touched him with those long tentacles of his. They were strong too. He could pin Hater down on the bed and he wouldn’t be able to escape no matter how much he struggled. It’s not like he tried that hard to get out though. He loved being pinned down by those thick black limbs. (Nobody was allowed to know that. But Creepy did.)  
  
From afar, you’d think that Creepy was just whispering something onto Hater’s ear, albeit really creepily. Go closer though, and you could see that Hater’s pants are undone, with one of Creepy’s extra limbs working hard on his dick. Another one slithers in and prods at his puckerd pink hole. “Ah!”  
  
“Hush now my dear. You wouldn’t want our beloved friends to find out how dirty you really are now would you?” Creepy’s tongue slithered out again, this time coaxing Hater’s lips apart and sliding in, causing Hater to just let go and accept his body’s cravings for this fucker’s desperately wanted attention. The things Creepy could do to his body should be illegal-  
  
A sudden burst of laughter came from where Sexy had joined the other two Anons. “You’re right! That’ll surely make her feel better! Don’t you think?” Loud using his megaphone to talk to Cute, who was literally two feet away.  
  
This made Hater realize the true embarrassment of his situation. How could he let himself be so affected by this slender bastard? Especially in such a public place. He kicked and pushed at Creepy in earnest now and forced him to back off. “Get off!”  
  
Creepy backed off. “Sated enough for today then?” a slow smirk crawling across his face as he watched his favorite sex toy frantically zip up his pants and fix himself before anyone can see.  
  
“Yes! I mean- No! wait, what? Just... Fuck off!” Hater cast nervous glances at the group of happy Anons across the room. He sighed in relief, as they didn’t show any signs of ever seeing what went down at his corner of the computer lab. Which was sort of expected, as those three never really wanted anything to do with him.  
  
“Alright then my precious little Tasmanian, I’ll leave you be for now. But don’t forget,” a particularly slippery tentacle reached out to caress Hater’s face, to which he responded by slapping it away. “This isn’t over.” With that, Creepy exited the room, most probably to find Sad and make him cry or wet himself; whichever one comes first. He'd usually go for Cute, but seeing as he's busy, he'd have to settle with Sad. It was his third favorite pastime after freaking people out, and fucking Hater into the ground (not necessarily in that order). Of course, he'd have to make sure that Loud doesn't catch him messing with Sad or he'd have hell to pay. Really, these nice Anons are such a nuisance.  
  
Hater sighed in relief. He turned his chair and went back to work, telling some hardcore feminist to go make him a sandwich. All the while looking forward to continuing his little escapade with Creepy, but maybe somewhere more private... or not. Suddenly breaking it off like that without any… relief, right now he’s too horny to really care.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!  
> Based on theladystache's Post on the 6 Tumblr Anons: http://deathskitten.tumblr.com/post/29926956616/theladystache-yeah-here-you-go-tumblr (not the original post)
> 
> I dont know if i will contunue writing Anon fics but they are really fun to do :3  
> Please review!


End file.
